


You're teeth rottingly cute

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Pining, like beyond teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finally looked up from his mess on Harry’s face, looking him in the eyes. “You look lovely,” He said with a straight face, poking Harry’s nose.</p><p>“Thank you, Louis. Take me to the Prom, won’t you?”</p><p>“Maybe when you’re not twelve, bud,”</p><p>**</p><p>or Harry is a freshman and Louis is a junior and proms coming up and Louis is kind of in love with Harry and Harry is kind of in love with Louis and its just a mess of high school emotions and fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're teeth rottingly cute

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is my second piece of work i've done and innocently enough it's highschool!au again, whoops
> 
> i hate angst so its just 10k of basica fluff and pining, enjoy

So school is kind of lame and so are cute boys that are in their senior year and don’t give a shit about a hot ass junior. Ok that’s technically not true because a lot of female juniors date hot male seniors, and that’s great like wow more power to them and all that jazz. But like, Louis isn’t a female junior willing to drop her panties at the sight of a muscle tee and shiny car. 

Well maybe that last part isn’t true, because Louis can appreciate a nice car and can more than happily check out your last month’s work at the gym if you wanted him too, but he isn’t female sadly.

Well not really sadly because the female anatomy is gross and he is fond of his six incher, seven if you’re hot enough.

So it’s kind of lame how he doesn’t have a date to prom and his best friend does. And his best friend is female. And is going with a senior. Because she did drop her panties when he picked her up in his Porsche wearing a muscle tee that had some dull killer snake on it. Like wow good for you, you have muscles, and a car, and you’re not afraid of snakes like an insane person. No one cares.

Okay so Louis liked Zayn plenty but he didn’t have a date to prom and whose fault is that? Zayn’s, because Zayn totally could’ve hooked him up with his hot friend Liam.

“Liam’s not gay, Louis,” Gemma had told him when he asked her to sweet talk Zayn into making Liam take him. “And besides, juniors aren’t really expected to go to prom anyway.”

“Easy for you to say when the hottest kid in 12th grade is taking you!”

“Yeah, you know that saying, ‘easier said than done’?”

“Yes, and?” Louis raised an eyebrow.

“It’s true,” Gemma winked and passed Louis the peas. They were at her house, per usual, eating dinner with the Style’s family. Louis was basically part of it by now, had been for the past three years.

Anne looked at him fondly as he asked her if it was totally okay for a straight person to “friendly” date a gay friend as, ya know, a favor.

“Sure, of course. As long as the gay friend doesn’t try to make the straight friend do… something… that the straight doesn’t really want to do. Do you see what I’m saying, Louis?” Anne gave him an inquiring look.

Gemma about flung herself out of her chair as her and Harry, her brother, laughed hysterically as Louis just sat there with his mouth open.

“Have some peas Anne, they’re good for you. Maybe they’ll clear up your dirty thoughts,” Louis shoved the bowl at her, which she just kindly took it with a thank you.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Gemma told him pointing a finger at him.

“You don’t make any sense,” Harry and Louis said at the same time except harry said it in a high-pitched whine. Gemma really did fall out of her chair this time.

“Do not mock me you hooligan!” Louis said, wiping mashed potatoes on Harry’s cheek. 

Harry gasped, “How can you expect a good looking, devilish man to take you to prom when you just wipe mashed potatoes all over them?”

“You’re not a man! You’re like twelve!” Louis exclaimed rubbing more mash potatoes on both of the younger boy’s cheeks.

“I’m almost sixteen, Louis.”

“A-K-A twelve,” He added a piece of carrot to the middles of his cheeks.

“Have you quite finished?” Harry smirked as Louis tried to make the carrots stay.

“You can’t just take my line Harold, that’s not how it goes. This is why you’re not going to prom!”

“Well, that and I’m twelve so I couldn’t go anyway,”

Louis finally looked up from his mess on Harry’s face, looking him in the eyes. “You look lovely,” He said with a straight face, poking Harry’s nose.

“Thank you, Louis. Take me to the Prom, won’t you?”

“Maybe when you’re not twelve, bud,”

“Have you two quite finished yet?” Gemma exclaimed, Louis looked over to see her and Anne smirking at the two. A blush started to rise up his cheeks until a carrot fell off Harry’s face and into his lap, to which Harry just picked it up and ate it.

“You’re disgusting, utter filth,” Louis pressed a palm to Harry’s chest, pushing him away.

Instead Harry just flung his arms around Louis’ neck yelling, “THANKS LOU, LOUIS THANK YOU, THANK YOU,”

Louis sighed, “You,” He said. “Will never see the prom, my boy,”

“How sweet,” Harry took a carrot off his face and shoved it in Louis’ mouth.

 

**

 

“So you really can’t talk Zayn into bribing a friend into taking me?” Louis was sitting up in Gemma’s room a few days later, his head hanging off the side.

“No offenses Lou, but his friend’s are seniors and I don’t think they want to spend their senior prom with a gay friend. I mean, I wouldn’t mind but I’m a girl, they’re guys, it just doesn’t work that way,”

“Ouch, so what you’re saying is I should ask a senior girl?” Louis asked, rolling over to face her.

“No. Well. Maybe, Eleanor Calder quite fancies you I think,” Louis made a face at her, “Well maybe not her.”

“Are you kidding? That kind of defeats the purpose anyway, like I’m gay and going with a girlfriend. But not, girlfriend-girlfriend, I mean like you and me. You’re my girlfriend. Like HEEEY GIRLFRIEND!”

“That’s the gayest thing you’ve ever said,” Gemma smiled down at him.

“When is Zayn coming over again?” Louis checked his phone for the time, 5:32pm. “Like 6ish, why?”

“Can we have other people over too?” 

“Probably, who?” Gemma pulled out her phone, shooting a text to Anne who was at the store; telling her to pick up papa john’s on the way home.

“Niall, Liam, Danielle, Nick, and Lou.” Louis listed off a mix between seniors and juniors. 

“What about Tom aren’t him and Lou like engaged?” She sent a group text out to the called names, looking back up at him.

“The fuck should I know, Hazza’s the one who hangs out with Tom. Which is kind of odd seeing at he’s a freshman and Tom’s graduated.”

“Yeah, I guess. So if we invited Tom, Harry would probably hang out with us, is that something you mind?”

“No, course not! We can get pizza and watch movies in here or somewhat.” 

“One step ahead of you, mom’s getting papa johns.”

“This is why we’re best friends,”

 

**

 

Later on that night, everyone is gathered in Gemma’s room, save for Harry, voting on which movies to watch. “Titanic,” Liam offered.

“No, Liam, if we watch titanic we can’t watch anything else, that movie is like four hours long,” Zayn explained calmly from where he was draped across Gemma’s lap on the floor.

“Good point,” Louis said from his spot on the bed. “Drop Dead Fred?”

“That movie is a classic!” Lou agreed high fiving Louis. They all agreed on it except Nick and Niall who had never seen it before and claimed it would be lame. To which Louis told them they were lame.

They were all sprawled out on the floor, except Louis who refused to move from the bed and refused to let anyone else up with him except Niall. 

“Why does Niall get let up there? He your boyfriend Tommo?” Nick snickered, but Niall just winked, “All day every day,” and shoved more pizza in his mouth. So Louis kissed him on the cheek and Niall smiled.

About a quarter ways through, when Fred and Elizabeth are arguing in the garden and Fred hits her on top of the head with a shovel and runs into traffic, the door near Gemma’s bed opens. Only Louis and Niall notice as Harry makes his way into the room, grabbing a piece of pizza and plopping himself right on top of Louis’ lap.

“Hey Hazza,” the older boy hums into Harry’s back, Niall smiles his welcome and turns back to the movie, laughing loudly as Fred gets run over by the roaring fire truck.

“You’re so morbid Niall, like what if you got hit by a fire truck, would you want someone to laugh at you?” Liam asked sadly from his bean bag chair.

“He’s imaginary Payno; he didn’t really get hurt by the truck.” Niall sighed; he was used to this kind of behavior from Liam by now, seriously how was he a senior. “See look his shoes are still there.”

“How are his shoes there if he isn’t real? I’m so confused!” Liam looked about ready to cry.

Zayn sat up, rubbing Liam’s arm, “No Liam,” he said softly. “His shoes aren’t really there babe. It’s okay, it’s just a movie right, Li?”

“Yeah, yeah you’re right Zayno,” Liam smiled, pressed a kiss to Zayn’s cheek.

Harry giggled in Louis’ lap, his entire body shaking. Louis placed his hands on the younger boy’s hips to steady him. “Calm your tits babe,” Louis smiled up at him. 

“Is he always that way?” Harry whispered back, motioning at Liam.

“Afraid so.”

Harry smiled and offered Louis a bite of pizza, Louis bite it roughly, making little growling noises at the wriggling boy. “You’re an animal.”

“I can’t be tamed,” Louis whisper-singed at him, making Harry do his barking laugh, quickly cupping his hands over his mouth.

All the heads in the room turned to them, “Oh hey Harry, when did you get here?” Zayn smiled up at him.

“About when Fred got hit by the fire truck,” Harry announced, making Louis giggle even more into the boys’ sweater.

Gemma smirked from where she was sitting, “Pay no attention to the lovers on the bed.”

“Yeah, don’t look now, we’re going rouge.” Louis piped from where his head was tucked under Harry’s arm earning laughs from everyone. Harry sunk down on his lap, spreading himself out between Louis’ legs, sinking his face into Louis’ neck, giggling wildly.

“Calm down you hooligan,”

“Take me to the prom, LouLou,” Harry smiled up at Louis.

“Never,” Louis said, fond laced between his words of grit. 

“So you two are dating?” Nick asked from where his body was under the bed, his head poking out.

“Oh yes, aren’t we baby? Have been since I changed your diapers, huh Harold? Huh, sweet cheeks?”

“Fuck off!” Harry said giggling loudly as he pushed Louis away as he tried to land as many kisses as possible to Harry’s face.

“Wait so are they dating?” Tom asked, clearly as confused.

“They will be one day,” Gemma huffed.

“Marry me Hazza, ride off in the sunset with me, and sing Shania Twain with me baby,” Louis pleaded.

“Get in the action-feel the attraction, Color my hair-do what I dare, Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel, Man! I feel like a woman!” Louis and Harry sung loudly together, everyone laughing hysterically at the two, who ended up in a heap of giggles and limbs intertwined all over the place.

“You two are ridiculous,” Gemma smiled at the blushing boys.

“Ridiculously in lo-ove,” Louis sing-songed, pressing his face against Harry’s. The taller of the two lightly pressed Louis away, laughing like mad.

Everyone shared a knowing look at the two, “Should’ve seen ‘em the other day, feeding each other dinner. So cute,” Gemma told them all, weaving her hands in and out of Zayn’s hair.

“Yeah if you call making me a fucking mashed potato snowman with carrots for buttons than yeah, we were lovingly feeding each other dinner. It was so romantic,” Harry said as he wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulders, the smaller boy nuzzling his face into Harry’s chest. “C’mon curly, you looked cute as hell, little button nose and all that.” Louis told him.

“Button nose? Is that what we’re calling it this week?” 

“Mm,” Louis tapped a finger to his chin decisively. “Depends, what are the other options?”

“Well last week, I recall you said it was a penis nose,” harry said, earning laughs from the whole room; movie forgotten.

“Louis! You can’t tell my little brother he has a penis nose! I have the same nose!” Gemma shrieked from the carpet.

“I can say whatever the fuck I want,” 

And suddenly he was being tackled to the other side of the bed by harry, both of them yelling curse words at each other as they rolled around.

“FUCKER,”

“WANKER,”

“THAT’S REAL ORGINAL LOU,”

“I FUCKING HATE YOU,”

“YOU’RE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME SHIT HEAD,”

“YOU’RE A SHITHEAD,”

“HAVE YOU QUITE FINISHED?”

“OH MY GOD I’M GOING TO FUCKING MUDER YOU!”

Until Harry finally pinned Louis to the bed, straddling his hips as Louis struggled beneath him. “Get off me you fucking oaf!” Louis shrieked, accidentally kicking Niall’s foot.

“I’m not an oaf you’re just a tinker bell-sized peter pan,” Harry yelled back, grabbed Louis’ wrist and pinning then beside his ears.

“He’s got you there Tommo,” Tom pointed out. Who was still watching the movie anyway?

Louis shoved his hips upward, shoving Harry up with him, trying to knock him off his thighs. Except maybe he shouldn’t have done that, because he suddenly realized what that looked like. And he also noticed Harry’s pupils dilate a smidge.

“Louis; stop publicly fucking my brother,”

With one more thrust of his hips, Louis finally sent harry underneath him, pinning his wrists to the side of his head. He lowered his face to Harry’s until they were an inch apart, “I will fucking end you styles.”

He thought he had this fight in the bag, really he did. Except than harry leaned up and licked a long strip along his neck and pulled away laughing. Okay, like that’s not cool. Like that’s totally a come on, right?

“Oh my god, you fucking asked for it,” Louis smirked as Harry registered what was going to happen next. 

Letting go of his wrists, Louis dove down before Harry could react enough to move, biting Harry’s shoulder and following up with a lick to his cheek.

“OH MY GOD YOU’RE FUCKING DISGUSTING, GET OFF ME, STOP IT!” Harry screamed as Louis tried to get his tongue on Harry’s face; being held back by Harry’s hands. 

“Guys, please stop having sex on my bed.” Gemma sighed at them.

Oh.

The thing was when Harry and Louis were together, they just kind of went to their own place of jokes, cuddles, and good things. They just worked together, which was uncommon for their age difference of 15 and 17, but they weren’t 15 and 17. They were Harry and Louis; they were good for each other. That’s what best friends are, right? 

Except up until Harry turned fifteen, Louis never really even looked at him, he was just Gemma’s little brother. He was just kind of there, quiet and nervous all the time.

Until Gemma made harry hang out with them at the mall one time and by the end of the night, Gemma asked Louis if he was replacing her with her brother.

Yeah, Harry was extremely fucking hot, with his curly hair and sea green eyes and he was really fucking pretty, okay? But Louis wasn’t going to like, do anything about that because Harry was most likely straight and they were best friends –don’t tell Gemma that. That’s not what people do; they don’t crush on their sister’s gay friend.

“Sorry Gem’s,” He winked at harry, scooting over to the pillows settling down, before he realized everyone was sort of just staring at him. “What? We’re missing Elizabeth beat the violinist with her purse. Well I guess technically its Fred. Well not really, because he’s not real and she’s just bat-shit crazy.”

They just scoffed at him and turned back to the movie, watching The-Mega-Bitch pay for the damage her daughter did. 

“Excuse me, sorry,” Harry whispered, hanging himself over Louis as he climbed off the bed, rounding the corner to turn off the light.

“Is this okay?” He addressed the room. When no one reacted he rolled his eyes and climbed back over Louis, plopping himself next to him.

As the movie slowly progressed Harry got closer and closer to Louis, inching near him every few minutes or so. Until Louis just grabbed Harry’s hip, dragging him to his side till they were perfectly aligned. He leaned over laying his head on Harry’s chest, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Harry’s arm slowly slipped under Louis’ shirt, tracing designs all over his back; slowly soothing him to sleep. Louis gently slipped his right leg between Harry’s two, gripping his shirt as he let his eyes close sleepily.

A few minutes later, Harry broke his patterns to tap on Louis’ back to which Louis tapped his tummy back. Harry was drawing out letters on his back, “P,” Louis nodded as if to say he got that one.

“R,” Nod.

“O,” Nod.

“M,” Giggle.

“?”

Instead of answering, he rubbed his nose on Harry’s side; lifting up his shirt until that part of his skin was exposed, he pressed a firm kiss there. He swore he could hear Lou and Gemma giggling but he was far too tired to register that.

He was just falling asleep when he felt a pair of lips in his hair and fingers moving on his back again. 

When he was woken back up at two am by a pillow being thrown at his face and everyone’s laughter, Harry was asleep too.

“What?” Louis whispered to them all groggily. 

“Should we drive home or just stay the night?” Liam asked politely. “Because I don’t think it’d be very smart to drive this late.”

“Wait, why are you asking me?”

“Gem’s fell asleep,” Niall yawned to him. 

“Ask Hazza,” Louis let his head fall back on Harry’s chest with a light thud, squeezing his arms back tight around his waist.

“No, Lo-ou, you ask Harry!” Nick complained, all of them agreeing with small whines.

“Ugh,” Louis lifted himself up on an elbow, pushing curls away from Harry’s eyes as he whispered silly things into his ear.

“What?”

“Can we spend the night, Haz?”

“Yeah, yeah, I don’t care,” The younger boy told him, most likely still completely asleep. He wrapped his free hand around Louis’ shoulders, pulling him back into his chest; you don’t need to know whether or not Louis’ snuggled right back up or not.

“Turn off the light please,” Louis mumbled into Harry’s shirt, motioning a hand at everyone else.

If Louis opened his eyes he would’ve seen them all stifling laughter at them and Niall taking a picture of them. 

 

**

 

In the morning Harry woke Louis up, asking him if he would help him cook breakfast, and how could he refuse him?

The thing was, the more time Louis spent with Harry, the more he liked him. The more he knew about Harry; the more appealing he became. Except, that’s not a thing Louis could do, he can’t just like his best friend’s little brother; him and harry were like secondhand best friends. They were like a little family, him, Harry and Gemma.

But it’s hard not to be attracted to someone like Harry; who’s so silly, lovable, and Christ was he hot. Maybe he was just lonely, needed to get laid or somewhat. 

It made it worse because this is something he wanted to talk to Gemma about, he wanted to vent to her about his feelings like he usually does when he likes a new boy. They analyze everything together and pick every situation apart, bit by bit. He just can’t do that though, that’s her little brother and she knows Louis, knows what he’s like and she’d never approve of them dating.

Yeah, she teased a lot but she knew they were just friends, and so did Harry. Technically, Louis didn’t even know Harry’s sexuality, he was pretty sure he was straight; bisexual if anything. 

But then there is Louis; a gay, insecure, fucked up mess. Even if harry was bisexual or homosexual it’s not like he would be attracted to someone like Louis. Louis was the type to fuck you and leave when you feel asleep, never call again, and pretend he didn’t know you when you saw him a week later.

People knew he was a shit head, people at school knew he what he was like. Joking aside, that’s why he didn’t have a date prom. Everyone knew nothing would come out of it, just an excuse for Louis to look like he was worth something; someone to get off with later in the night and that was it.

Most of everyone knew him as the jokester with no commitment, and he guessed that was true but he wanted to change. He wanted to make someone his, he wanted to love someone and someone to love him back; but everyone knew what he was like, knew he would never commit, so no one gave him a chance.

Maybe, he needed to have a long talk with Gemma. The price he would have to pay: telling her about his little fascination with her brother, and if she didn’t want to be his friend anymore. Who could blame her, really?

“You okay, LouLou?” Harry snapped his fingers in front of his face, worry written all over his face. 

“Yeah, yeah. Fine, uhh, what’re we making Hazza?” He plastered a small smile on his face until the freshman slowly smiled back.

“Pancakes?”

“Okay, but I’m going to warn you now, I’m mostly just going to pretend I’m helping you when I’m not.” Louis let out a small chuckle as the younger boy got stuff out of the pantry, letting out another famous bark of a laugh.

“Well, maybe I’ll just have to teach you,” Harry winked at him, setting flour on the counter. Its moments like these that make Louis think he may have a chance with harry. Harry could like him, more than just a bud, but then he reminds himself that he is Louis and Harry is way out of his league.

“Put on some tunes, Lou, I mean it’s the least you could do.” He smirked as he gathered milk and eggs from the fridge.

“Mm,” Louis mumbled as he connected his phone to the Styles’ wireless Bluetooth speakers, Miley Cyrus’ “#GETITRIGHT” comes over the room at a moderate volume. “You have to deal with MC,”

“Oh my god I love this song! It’s like one of her bests,” Harry yelled excitedly as he swung his hips to beat.

“Feel the surge coming over me; I feel it all around my thighs!” Harry sung loudly, bending over as he rubbed his inner thighs; shaking his little butt.

“When I can't, felt like I could die; and it sends chills up my spine,” Louis sung back, shaking his chest forward and back, swinging his hips. 

“You’re sexy sexy, I got things I want to do to you,” They sung dancing wildly around the room. “Make my tongue just go do-do-do, Flex it, flex it.”

Harry started mixing flour, baking soda, baking powder and cinnamon into a bowl. If Louis was honest, he didn’t even know the difference between baking powder and soda, let alone know what they’re used for. 

Louis took a moment to appreciate Harry’s slight twerking as he cracked an egg of the bowl. He wasn’t going to make it through breakfast.

Harry turned around after he threw away the egg shells, grabbing Louis’ hands, forcing him to dance around the kitchen with him. 

“Don’t you want to fuel this fire, before it’s gone?” Harry sung in an almost yelled. Suddenly, the song went into the intense mood verse, the younger boy whispering the dirty lyrics to Louis; his breath audibly hitching.

“I feel so alone when you were gone feeling right back home when I'm in your arms you played my strings like my guitar when I look in your eyes I see all the stars,” A small smirk on his lips, eyes flickering to Louis’ lips.

He lowered his hands to Louis’ hips, leaving the smaller boy to gape at him. 

“Stop getting off in the kitchen,” Niall came down, rubbing his eyes with a closed fist, hair mused all over the place.

Harry just looked over at him smiling, “Are those pants mine?” He shook his head, letting go of Louis –who still hadn’t moved, when Niall simply nodded.

“What’re you making? Why is Miley Cyrus playing? Why is it 10am? Just, why?” Niall slammed his face on the counter.

“Pancakes, because she’s a legend, because that’s how time works, and sorry I don’t know the purpose of life.” Louis answered completely serious.

“Lou, will you come whisk this?”

“Sure babe, just um,” Louis stood there looking at the mix powders and a slosh of what looked like milk, eggs and something brown. 

Sensing his hesitance, Harry handed him what was apparently a whisk, giggling at him. “Right, sorry. Just uh, how do you-”

Harry wrapped a hand around his waist, pressing his front to Louis’ back until they completely aligned; taking Louis’ hand in his, he moved the whisk in fast motions in the bowl.

“Just a small flick of the wrist, that’s all,” Harry murmured as he hooked his chin over Louis’ shoulder. Louis turned his head to watch Harry’s face; he had a small fond smile on his lips as he was already watching Louis. 

“Shouldn’t you be watching bowl, don’t want to spill anything.” Louis chastised, leaning into Harry’s presence.

Harry seemed to contemplate what he said before he smiled back down at him whispering, “Mm rather watch you.”

Louis could feel the blush creep up his cheeks, but he couldn’t look away. It was like a train wreck, it’s awful and scary but you want to know what’s going to happen, if it’s going to be okay in the end; you have to watch.

Niall coughed loudly from somewhere in the kitchen but It was lost somewhere in Miley singing about how her lover wanted someone else and the rest of the groups laughter as they made their way downstairs.

They all clambered down the stairs, ending up in a heap at the bottom, silencing when they saw Louis and Harry. Silently whispering little things to each other as they stirred pancake mix.

“Why is your entire playlist MC?” Harry giggled as Miley started rapping about god knows what, just repeatedly saying the word bitch.

“White girl swag and all that, c’mon Hazza, get with the kids.” Harry let out a bark of laugh, except he didn’t cover his mouth this time, blushing at Louis looked back up at him fondly.

“Save me, they don’t even fucking hear me; they’re just making heart eyes at each other.” Niall told Gemma from somewhere behind them.

“Would this taste good blue?” Louis said, bringing a batter-covered finger to his mouth.

“It would taste the same, would you like the make them blue?” He asked Louis, clearly amused as he eagerly nodded. Keeping a hand on his hips he dropped Louis’ hand with the whisk in it to reach up and grab a box of food coloring. 

“Oh my god, we could mix red and blue and make purple ones with it!” 

So they did, everyone just watching them fondly as they made pancakes together; lost in their own world. Until Louis flung flour in Harry’s hair as he flipped a bright purple pancake, getting white dust all over Harry and the floor.

“Oh my god, you dick!” Harry shouted as he flung a handful of flour back at him, this continued until Louis cracked an egg over Harry’s hair and Harry just screamed.

He was pretty sure they would’ve just continued until he finally realized there were six people laughing at them, turning around with bright red cheeks.

“Oh um hi…” He stammered at them, shuffling his feet. “When did, um when did you guys come down?”

That just made them all laugh harder until Niall fell off his stool in a laughing heap all over the floor. 

Then there was Harry’s sheepish voice behind him, “Hey uh, Lou?” He cautiously turned around, regretting it as soon as he saw Harry. He almost fell over with laughter, except he was interrupted by Harry smashing a plate full of the whipped cream they had set out into his face.

He stood there for a minute in complete shock until he tackled him onto floor, straddling his waist; he placed kisses all over Harry’s cheeks until half the cream was on his face too.

He grabbed Harry’s sides tickling him until he could see the red cheeks from under all the flour and whipped cream, “MERCY, MERCY!” He shrieked.

“You don’t get that option you dickhead!”

Then there was Anne at the bottom of the stairs, face as white as a ghost. “OH MY GOD MY KITCHEN!” 

Simultaneously they pointed at one another, “HE DID IT! ME? NO YOU!”

They both crossed their arms over their chests, huffing a breath until everyone in the kitchen was shrieking with laughter.

 

**

 

“Gems?” Louis called from the back of the shop, rounding the corner to look at a rack of Marvel tee shirts. He honestly didn’t need another one, he had all of them except for the Hulk but that’s because he didn’t really care for the Hulk. But you can’t just have all characters from The Avengers except one just because he wasn’t your favorite; that’s like discrimination... Isn’t it? Maybe he was reading too far into a tee shirt.

“Hmm?” Gemma responded absentmindedly as she racked threw the stack of pajama bottoms that were supposed to correspond with the tees shirts Louis was hovering over. Niall frequently made fun of him that he wore jammie tops everyday; but then again Louis made fun of Niall because he still called them jammie tops. So it’s a fair deal.

“Is it wrong to have all the Avengers on a tee-shirt but one?”

Gemma tapped a finger to her chin, like she was thoroughly thinking it through. “I guess it depends on which one and why you don’t want their shirt,”

“The Hulk because-“

“Is it because he’s green; you’re such a racist!” Gemma threw the Captain America bottoms on the floor with a gasp.

“Shut the fuck up,” Louis rolled his eyes. “Because he is just not my favorite, but it’s the only one I don’t have and I feel bad leaving him out.”

“Would you wear it if you bought it?”

“Well yeah,”

“Do you want it?”

“I don’t know, that’s the problem! Why is my life so complicated?” Louis flung himself on top metal rod holding up all the tee shirts that contained nothing but a mean green man who did nothing but cause him pure agony.

“Oh my god, you’re such a drama queen.”

“I am going to call Hazza, he’ll care!” Louis said picking himself up, already digging in his pockets for his Iphone before Gemma could even laugh. “What?”

“You can’t go a day without talking to that boy.” She said shaking her head, checking the length on the pajamas.

“Is that bad?” Louis asked, rubbing his arm self-consciously. Gemma looked up at him with a fond smile, “No you twat, you guys are cute. Sort of like Nick Cannon and Mariah Carey?” 

“She could be his mother, what the hell’s wrong with you?”

“You could be his father! You were hella hot at age two; please Louis I know what you did that summer.”

“Um excuse me, it was one and a half; can you at least get your facts straight?” 

“Right sorry,” She raised her hands in mock-defense. They just laughed and continued shopping because Louis was clearly avoiding the topic of Harry, and Gemma just needed to know if the pants would be to boyish for her.

“Okay seriously though Lou, spill.” She sighed after a few moments.

“No, they don’t look boyish besides they’re sleep pants it shouldn’t matter!”

“No, c’mon we both know what I’m talking about.”

And there it is. The big question. Sigh.

“Come on Gems, what do you want me to say?” He rubbed a hand down his face; he hated the knowing smile she was giving him. Just waiting for him to crack before she cut open his leg and fed off his bodily fluids of lust and love for her baby brother.

Okay maybe not quite like that but Louis is simply a drama queen and everything is ten times worse than it ever really is, isn’t it?

“Do you like him?” Louis gulped.

“I’m sorry Gems... I understand if you don’t want to be my friend anymore or you ban me from ever speaking to him again. I understand if you hate me for all eternity, I’m sorry.” He wailed, tears filling his eyes. “I know I’m a shitty friend and I know I’m not good enough for him but I just- I just like him so much. He’s so pretty and it’s not even that, like yeah he is fine as fuck but like-like he is more than an appearance I swear. He is sweet and funny and caring and lovely, oh my god he is so lovely, and beautiful. Oh god, I sound like such a twat. I am just going to go drown myself.” He let a few tears fall over the edge as he rambled on and on about what a perfect person Harry was into The Hulk tee-shirt. Guess he kind of had to buy it now, didn’t he?

“Lou! Lou, oh my god calm down what the hell is the matter with you?” Gemma rushed to hug the poor mess of boy as he openly cried in the middle of a fucking shopping center over a dumb kid with curly hair.

“I’m sorry Gemma,”

“For what?” She rubbed his back soothingly, pressing him into her side comfortingly.

“For being a shitty friend, like you’re my best friend ever and I went and fucked it up because I fancy your little brother.”

“Honey, you didn’t mess up anything!”

“I didn’t?” He whimpered, lifting his flushed face to read her. She had a soft look in her eyes under her concerned smile.

“No you dick head, and what do you mean you’re not good enough for him? The kid looks at you like the sun shines out of your asshole.” She giggled as Louis face flushed deep red.

“Because, I don’t have the best reputation at school for relationships, and you probably don’t want someone like me to date someone like him!”

“Lou, there isn’t another soul in that school, or the whole world –save for David Beckham, that I’d rather see with my brother than you.”

Louis wiped at his nose, letting out a little giggle. “Really Gems?”

“Yes baby, I promise. Now, let’s pick out some sinful jeans to distract from your hideous amounts of superhero shirts and talk boys, okay?” 

“I have a healthy amount of superhero shirts, thank you very much.” Louis snipped, sobering quickly as they started right back where they left off.  
“So, I have a question for you and I need you to be one hundred percent honest with me on this, okay?” Her facial features going strict as she looped an arm around Louis’, he hummed a response at her as he stopped to look at a pair of blue cargos.

“Oh my god Lou no those are hideous,” She grabbed the pants from him and pushed him along. “Okay, so I need you to take this seriously. You’re the only person I can ask, well I could probably ask Harry but he’ll laugh so. Um. Do you think –yeah um do you think that Zayn could possibly be gay? Don’t, please don’t laugh or like make fun of me, it’s a legit question.”

And the thing was that Louis would laugh except he had asked himself this question multiple times to a point where it kind of stopped being funny at one point. “Hmm, I can’t say I don’t see where you’re coming from because yeah, I can totally see that. But like, I don’t think Zayn’s the type of person to care about people’s opinions so I don’t think he’d be with you if he was gay. I mean he’s kind of touchy-feely around boys though, ya know? I heard him and Payno kissed once.”

“Really? Cause if he was, you know –with someone, I was going to guess Liam.”

“Well, I don’t think he has a thing with Liam, they’ve been best friends since they were kids. But then again the kiss wasn’t really that much of an accident.”

“What happened?” Louis probably shouldn’t have even said anything, yeah he was there for the kiss and it was damn hot but he was also pretty positive it didn’t mean anything to Zayn or Liam. I mean, this is Zayn’s almost girlfriend, or whatever they’re labeling themselves now, should he really be going off telling her that he is gay?

“Um, do you really want to know?”

“Yeah, Lou of course. I mean, if in the end Zayn is gay, like that’s okay; I think we’re more of F-W-Bs to be honest with you.”

“Gem’s if your friends with benefits than he can’t be gay, like possibly in the slightest. Maybe he’s bisexual?”

“Ok, ok tell me the story now!”

“Kinky,” he commented, earning a slap to the wrist. “Okay, okay. Um well they were doing gross boy things; they were wrestling on the floor down in my basement right? Then when Liam got on top of him and they both just kind of froze where they were and then suddenly they were kissing, like full on making out for no reason. Then when Niall started hysterically laughing they started laughing and then everyone was laughing and then they just went back to wrestling, like nothing happened.”

“Hmm…”

“I always pictured you with Niall, me self.” Louis and Harry had a bet that Gemma would break it off before prom and end up going with Niall, but Harry said she would follow through with it because Zayn’s a senior and Niall’s a junior. Then he told harry that was pretty harsh of Gemma to just use Zayn like that and Harry told him, ‘well it’s not like we all thought they were going to ride off into the sunset and have forty children, did we?’ and yeah, he had a point.

“That’s what Harry said.” And okay, he would have to use that against him later. 

“Speaking of Harry,” He nudged her side with his elbow as she picked through a few bras, showing him a red lacy one. He shook his head, pointing to the black one with white lace. “You think he’s gay, yeah?”

“Yeah, he is.” She nodded absentmindedly and okay why is this not a big deal to her?

“How do you know, did he tell you himself?” Louis tried to seem uninterested by shoving a matching pair of underwear in her hands, they were probably a few sizes to small but he heard it like compliments your butt better that way or something. 

“Tried to set him up with Danielle on the cheer squad once,” 

“How’d that go?”

“When I told him he had a date with a cheerleader he thought I meant Brad, and then was mad at me when he found out after the date that it wasn’t,” 

Brad was the schools only boy cheerleader, the school had only a handful of openly gay kids and Brad was the biggest one of all. He was blonde, muscular, and fit; a typical Brad basically. Louis snorted, Harry would.

Louis preferred to be chill about being gay, everyone knew he was gay but he wasn’t as in your face as the kids like Brad were. He didn’t live to fill stereotypes, thank you very much.

“Oh my gosh,”

“Mom thought it was funny,” Louis smiled fondly at the thought of Harry storming home after some pity date with Danielle. Honestly, of all people Gemma could’ve picked she had to choose the one complete opposite of Harry. 

There is nothing wrong with Danielle, she’s great but she likes rules and she likes everyone to stick to them. She should meet Liam.

“So what do you think I should do? I like him a lot, Gems… Do you think he’d like go for me?” He asked as he fumbled around in the pile of overly bejeweled thongs. 

“Are you kidding me? He would totally go for you, you’re exactly his type. You know, living.” She smirked up at him as he rolled his eyes. “No, c’mon Lou, get up!” She picked him up from where he flung himself onto the floor with a strangled yell. “Of course he likes you, you know that.”

“No I don’t, I’m like a huge loser and he is so adorable and cuddly and curly and dimply and fuck oh my god I’m such a girl,” He covered his blushing cheeks with a D cup bra.

“Come on get off the floor and be rash, Harry likes you a lot Lou, anybody with a brain does. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, everyone has, and he likes you I promise!”

“What if you’re wrong?” 

“Then I’ll try to kiss Niall in front of everyone,”

Louis scoffed, rising to his feet with a huff. “As I that’s punishment, Niall would totally let you kiss him and plus he’s fit so it’s not like it’s a bad thing.”

“True, then I’ll pay Zayn twenty bucks to make out with Liam again,” She shrugged, dragging Louis to the men’s jeans section.

“That works out for everyone though? Pretty sure he’d do it for free anyway… you’re just taking the easy way out.” 

“So are you,” she cocked an eyebrow, and okay. Yeah. She got him there. 

“Oh, fuck off,”

“Why don’t you just sit him down and talk to him?” She led the way towards the men’s jeans, sorting through for Louis’ size in a pair of dark wash skinny’s.

“It’s not that easy Gemma, like I know you said he likes me, and I fancy him obviously; but even if I knew for sure he’d say yes to a date with me, it’s still scary as hell.” He accepted the pair she tossed to him before looking at white and faded pairs.

“Yeah, but if you like him like you say you do,” She turned to him, a comforting smile on her lips. “Then you’re willing to be afraid for him.”

He smiled back at her, “Yeah you’re probably right Gems.”

“Good, now! Try on these jeans so we can sabotage him!”

“Oh my god Gemma,” but he just let himself be led into a dressing room.

 

**

 

“Louis oh my god, guess what!” Gemma yelled from across the lunch room as she fast walked over, waving her arms everywhere like a lunatic.

“What do you want?” He groaned back, shoving half of his McDonalds burger in his mouth. Really, bless Niall who skipped the last 30 minutes of class to get him and Louis fast food every day. One time the teacher tried to put a stop to it and Niall had a pizza delivered to the classroom.

“I found the perfect guy for you; I set up a date for you two to go to Olive Garden on Friday at six!” She plopped herself down, stealing a few of Niall’s fries.

“Oi! Paws off!”

“Niall you have two large fries, I think you’ll survive.”

“Yeah whatever, fuck off. So, Louis got a date yeah? Does he know what Louis’ actually like,” He snorted, sending a wink to Louis as he shoved half of a Big Mac in his mouth.

“Hey, I’m decent enough, who is it? Do I know him? What about what we talked about, yeah know? On Saturday?” Louis widened his eyes as if it would get his point across as to what he was talking about.

"No, no I think this will be good for you. And don't worry about what we talked about this will help, at least give the guy a chance. He's really excited!" Gemma pleaded, grabbing Louis arm and yanking as she jumped up and down in her seat.

"Does he know he's going on a date with me?" 

"Well no, but trust me he is always talking about you and he has a huge crush on you I just know it!"

"Whoa whoa you know? As in he has never flat out told you? Gemma this is ridiculous I can't do that I'm sorry." He sighed turning back to his food, shoving a handful of fries in his mouth. That's probably why guys don't give him the time of day, he's always shoving food in his pie hole and not even like attractively. He just flat out forces it in there, not even caring that there is grease all over his face and bit of ketchup falling onto his shirt.

"Oh my God Louis, maybe you shouldn't go to dinner if you eat like this goodness." Gemma made to quickly dab off the sauce and rub around his mouth as Liam and Zayn sat down next to Niall.

"It's not fair; you always get Louis food, why not us?" Zayn whined, looking down at his pathetic school tray full of pop tarts and candy from the alacart line.

"To be fair, it's not like we eat any better," Liam sufficed as he took a packet of skittles from the tray and one of the sodas.

"Yeah but I'd rather McDonalds, wouldn't you?" Zayn sighed, resting his chin on Liam's shoulder as he watched Liam's throat swallow around the Coke. He took it out of his hand before he could set it down, taking a sip tongue first before putting it back in Liam's hand.

"Can't you just open that one?" He poked at the spare Mountain Dew sitting on their tray.

"Nah, I figured we'd drink it in Heyboar's class." Zayn pressed a kiss to Liam's Adams apple before sitting straight and opening a strawberry pop tart.

Louis glanced at Gemma who sat completely still, watching Zayn and Liam's easy interaction with intrigue. Louis could tell she was reading far more into it than necessary, he reached out and pinched her thigh till she looked away. She sent a thankful glance to Louis as he offered her his third cheeseburger and a handful of fries.

"So Louis are you going to go?" Niall asked hopefully around his straw.

"Um, maybe. You'll help me get ready, right?" He spoke the whole table.

"For?" Liam asked, a spitty skittle falling into his lap which Zayn just picked up and ate.

"I um -I set Lou up on a blind date for Friday?" Gemma spoke more like a question; Louis wished Zayn would stop obviously flirting with Liam so she'd get a grip.

To no avail, Zayn leaned over and whispered something in his ear to which Liam perked up smirking at Gemma and winked at her.

"I'll definitely help Lou!" Liam promised, offering the rest of the bag to Niall and picking at Zayn's pop tart.

"Oh um, okay... Zayn? Niall?" He wrapped his tiny hand around Gemma's knee, squeezing tightly.

"Please you know Zayn'll go anywhere Li does, don't have to ask him." Niall scoffed, dumping the candies into his mouth before saying he'll be there too.

Louis grimaced at his poor choice of words before shoving more food down his throat and more ketchup down his shirt. "For god's sake Louis, don't do this on Friday!" Gemma muttered before quickly scrubbing at Louis with another towel.

"Awe that's my girl, being good to us," Zayn gushed before leaning across the table to press a kiss to Gemma's forehead. "The four of us should go bowling while Lou's at his date? Hey maybe you could stop by after and introduce us if it goes well?"

"Um maybe, yeah that'd be cool." Louis smiled at Gemma as she flushed in her seat.

"Trust me it'll go well," She promised, winking at a smirking Zayn.

"Something I don't know?" He raised his eyebrows; it seemed as if everyone but he and Niall were in on a secret joke.

"Yeah, but you'll find out at the right time," Liam smiled softly as he wrapped an arm around Zayn, brushing his fingers through Niall's hair.

 

**

 

As Friday rolled around Louis couldn't give a fuck about his date, Gemma had promised Harry would be at bowling after so he honestly just wanted to get through this and go see his boy. Yet they all insisted on making him look his best, except Niall who kept offering his Doritos that Liam kept smacking away saying "No, it'll get in his teeth and give him bad breath!"

Louis may have snuck a few when only Niall was looking, which most of the time sent him and Niall into hysterics as they rolled around the bed. That led to Zayn yelling about wrinkling his shirt, and getting crumbs all over himself.

"Guys I couldn't give a flying fuck about this date!" Louis shrieked shoving a handle full of crisps into his mouth, watching the horror spread across their faces. Liam quickly shoved a tooth brush into his mouth, looming over him and watched as Louis grumpily brushed his teeth.

"You will thank us later, oh my god stop being a brat!" Zayn threw a black belt at him.

"Fine, I'm still coming to bowling later though!"

 

**

 

Louis stuck the red rose Gemma gave him into his pocket so it hung out the top neatly; she said this guy would have a white one tucked into his shirt pocket. His eyes roamed the room coming up short as he approached the podium with a too cheery blonde smiling down at him behind it.

“Welcome to Olive Garden, how many for your party?” He recited to Louis as he looked back at the door.

“Oh, um I’m meant to meet someone here? He is supposed to have a white rose in his shirt pocket?” 

“Oh yes a woman named Gemma called, she said to escort you to a table. Does that sound about right?” He grabbed two menus leading the way before he got an answer. “You’re Louis, correct?” He placed them on the table, pulling out a chair for him.

Louis took off his coat to let his biceps show from under his denim shirt, just because it was a pity date didn’t mean he couldn’t at least be complimented. “Yeah, Tomlinson.” He took a seat and prepared to wait for this dream boat to show up.

To be completely honest Louis was kind of offended by this whole thing, he had told Gemma about his crush on Harry and instead of helping out she set up some date she knew Louis couldn’t give two shits about.

Well he thought he didn’t give two shits until the waiter appeared again with his so called date. “Have a seat sir; I’ll be back in a few moments to get your drink orders.”

“Um, what are you doing here?” Louis stood up, flattening his shirt down before looking up furrowing his brows.

“What am I doing here? What are you doing here?” Harry asked back, looking slightly offended at the question.

“Gemma sent me here,”

“Same as me…”

“I have a date?”

“As well as I? He is supposed to have a red rose in his pocket?” He pointed down to the bright Rose sitting comfortably against Louis’ hip.

“He is supposed to have a white rose in his shirt pocket?” He pointed to the crisp white Rose that sat in contrast to Harry’s red button down. He looked good, dressed in his tightest jeans, the ones without the holes in the knees too. His boots looked like they had been waxed a bit, his jeans tucked neatly into the tips.

“Louis I think you’re my date,” Harry shuffled his feet, a slight blush creeping up his neck.

“Oh, she’s good,” and what was he supposed to do? His best friend set him up with her little brother who he was in love with for nearly a year now.

“Yeah, do you want to sit? You don’t have to do this with me if you don’t want to…” Harry ran a hand up and down his arm trying to comfort himself.

“No, believe me, I want to.” Louis smirked as Harry bit into his lip to try to prevent the blush that was rosy against his cheeks. Louis stepped forward, pulling out Harry’s chair to let him sit down, pushing it in as Harry slid off his thin top coat.

“Oh, thank you,” This Harry was different from the Harry he knew, this one was a blushing mess; not like the smug boy he was used to, he had the upper hand for once and he was going to use it.

He took his seat across from him and smiled flirtily, giggling when Harry looked down at the table flustered. “So any idea why Gemma has set up this little date?”

“I may have mentioned to her that you were fit… and funny. And that I have a little bit of a crush on you.” Harry started fiddling with his hands, picking at a loose fabric at the edge of his sleeve.

“I may,” Louis snatched Harry’s hand from across the table. “Have done the same thing?”

“Yeah?”

“No, I’m actually lying; I kind of hate you,” Louis giggled as Harry shoved his shoulder. “Woah Harry, like it rough do you? Never would’ve pegged you for the type.”

“Oh yeah, get off on domestic violence so bad,” Harry closed his eyes and bit his bottom to contain a moan. Louis kicked his shin under the table. “Oh Louis don’t oh god.” Harry sighed out as Louis intertwined their fingers, laughing maniacally.

“Oi, come off it Styles! Is a date really necessary? Can’t we just go bowling and get pizza and make out in front of everyone?” He ran his thumb against the top of Harry’s hand, giving it a squeeze as Harry smiled at him fondly.

“Sounds good to me, did everyone but you and I know about this whole thing?” Harry asked as he stood, both grabbing their coats and making their way to the front exit.

“Niall hadn’t a clue, well either that or he was really set on making sure I had bad breath for this,” He motioned around the air, thinking back to how Niall kept making and offering more food that Louis happily accepted.

Harry smiled down at him as they got to Louis’ car, wrapping an arm around his waist as Louis pulled out his set of keys. “I’ll meet you there, yeah?” He raised himself to his tiptoes to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek, only to have his face grabbed and turned towards Harry. He placed a hand of Harry’s bicep and the other on his neck as Harry leaned down, pressing his mouth against Louis’ in a chaste kiss. 

Although Louis kind of ruined it by giggling into it, sending Harry into a fit of chuckles; Harry pulled away, touching their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. “Yeah, I’ll see you there Lou.”

 

**

 

When they got out of their respective cars, Louis joined their hands together but Harry threw them around Louis’ shoulder to tug him closer. He stumbled into his side, receiving a brush of lips against his own, and yeah he could get used to this.

“So possessive, gosh!” Louis untangled his hand from Harry and sunk it into his back pocket, pinching a bit to see Harry’s blush once again. “You sure do blush a lot curly.”

“Hush,” Harry opened the door to let Louis lead them inside, spotting the gang immediately. Niall was spread out on the top of a table, a pitcher of what could only be beer between his arms. Liam and Gemma quietly setting up the screen together as Zayn lay out on the sofa set out for their lane. They seemed to have just gotten there, Niall sat up to go pick out a ball before he spotted Louis and Harry grabbing their bowling shoes.

“Hey look, looks like Louis’ date went well if he brought the lad back. Wait is that Harry?” Niall asked Gemma as he sat at the edge of the table, watching the two giggle as Louis smacked Harry with one of his shoes.

“Wait, he should’ve just gotten there? Why are they already here?” She sat up, poking at Zayn’s cheek.

“No, why is he with Harry? And why is he kissing Harry? I thought he had a date?” Niall practically shrieked, gaining the attention of the two boys; they waved and started making their way over.

“The date was with Harry you dumbwat!” Zayn smacked him upside the head as Harry and Louis came over, Louis reached out and ruffling Niall’s hair. 

“Don’t smack my baby Nialler!”

“So you two finally a thing?” Zayn asked nonchalantly as he pointed an accusatory finger at the two.

“Are you kidding? Me? And this kid? Please!” Louis let go out Harry and crossed his arm across his chest.

Harry grabbed him by the waist and dipped him down, biting on his neck and down his shoulder as Louis wrapped his arms around his neck, laughing loudly. He turned his head to meet Harry’s kisses, pressing his tongue against Harry’s bottom lip and letting it slip through once Harry widened his mouth. He let it roam around Harry’s teeth and tongue, tasting him; mint and chocolate. 

Harry bit down lightly on Louis’ upper lip, sneaking his tongue across the thin line, eliciting a small moan from Louis.

“I asked if you were dating, not for a porno god dammit.” Zayn sighed, throwing himself back on the couch, “Get me a ball Li?”

Harry pulled away from Louis, smiling down at him before kissing him once more. “Now, I have one question for you Tommo?”

“And that is?”

“Prom?”

“Please, like you didn’t know the answer was yes the first time you asked,” Louis rolled his eyes leaning back in for more kisses.

**

 

Louis and Harry did go to prom together and so did Gemma and Zayn, and Niall even took Liam as a joke.

Gemma and Zayn broke up a month later, but they remained best friends because Zayn was gay and how can you not befriend your gay ex-boyfriend? Zayn admitted he was sort of kind of in love with Liam and Gemma knew exactly how to fix it. But that’s a different story.

**Author's Note:**

> i really like getting kudos so uh hmu
> 
> also my tumblr is Hurreh so if u want to leave a review or follow me thats cool too ily u guys


End file.
